


and so the story goes (when i leave will you let me go)

by leon_kinda_sus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Flashback, Ghosts, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not too much, SDR2 and THH spoilers, i cried ngl, if you get the pokemon reference ily, im so sorry, less than 1k i wrote this in like an hour, makoto says fuck, thousand knocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: makoto explains the 11037 password to the sdr2 survivors.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham (Implied)
Kudos: 106





	and so the story goes (when i leave will you let me go)

The night is serene, in light of everything.

The Killing Game survivors rest on Byakuya’s couch, and Makoto surveys the ever-quiet teens. Fuyuhiko’s resting scowl is softened ever so slightly, and Akane taps her foot, making sure Minimaru stays perched on her shoulder. Sonia sits primly, a singular tear rolling down her cheek as she absentmindedly pats one of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction, her all-too familiar golden earring dangling from her left ear. Hajime leans back into Kazuichi, twirling the mechanic’s short pink braid between his fingers with a neutral expression. Makoto remembers that night with a pang of sadness, back in Hope’s Peak with _him._ They were dumb kids, thinking they’d have everything to live for. 

Until he’d done...what he’d done.

<•>

_“You’re late, Leon.”_

_The boy in question gives a little laugh, swinging Makoto’s door open with a flourish. “Fashionably late, my dear Naegi.” Leon laughs in that way of his._

_“Y-Yeah. That.” Makoto stammers out, a nervous grin spreading across his face. “C-Come on in!”_

_Leon wanders in, taking in the sight of the room. It’s nothing special; just like his own, Makoto assumes. The orange haired boy plops down unceremoniously on the end of his bed, an easy smile plastered on his face. The brunet wonders how he does it, how he keeps up his spirits after what happened that day._

_“So, what’d you wanna talk about?” Leon asks, snapping Makoto out of his thoughts. He feels his face heat up as blue eyes watch him, a glimmer of hope behind them._

_“I dunno. Just, anything, I guess. I just can’t be alone tonight, and I don’t wanna bother Sayaka.” he replies, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly._

_“Yeah, this...isn’t gonna go very well.” the teen tells his friend quietly. “Wouldn’t put it past some of the people here to murder if it meant getting out.” he muses, biting his lip. “But hey, we’re gonna protect each other, yeah? I got your back, man.”_

_Makoto’s heart soars and something stirs in his stomach, but he retains his composure. “I dunno how well I’ll be able to have yours, but I’ll do my best!” he proclaims, sitting up straighter and promptly falling onto his face. Leon grins, and he’s suddenly not bitter about falling over anymore._

_“There’s something about you, Makoto.” the boy begins, tone turning uncharacteristically serious. “I can’t tell what it is, but…yeah. That’s all.”_

_“Well, thanks, I think. I’m not all that special, though.” Makoto laughs, but there isn’t much humor behind it. “Hell, my ‘talent’ is winning the lottery, and I almost died about an hour before getting the call anyways.”_

_“It’s not about your talent, man. It’s...you.” Leon blurts. “I just...I dunno. I feel like we’re gonna be close.”_

_“Close how?”_

_The question hangs in the air for about a solid minute before the baseball star speaks again._

_“We’re gonna be best friends, man! We’ll stick together until the day we die, and we’ll die when we say we die!”_

_Makoto can’t help but share Leon’s enthusiasm, but his stomach drops when the other makes the declaration of “best friends.” Just friends, right. Why did that make him hurt so badly?_

_ <•> _

_He dies the next day._

_Makoto wants to hate him; he murdered Sayaka! But he knows that it was mostly self defense, and the pure fear in those once beautiful eyes makes him ache. He’s roughly dragged away a moment later, reaching out to something that isn’t there. He very well could’ve been reaching out for hope. Not like there’s any of that left, after all. Mondo places a hand on his shoulder, exhaling slightly._

_He’s forced to watch Leon die, pelted by baseballs as his blood splatters wildly, and when all is said and done his corpse lays there, eyes still wide and full of despair._

_Fucking hell._

<•>

“N-Naegi, sir?” a voice asks timidly, bringing Makoto back to Earth. He’s sitting in the Future Foundation HQ, and Sonia is lightly shaking his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m alright.” he stutters out, taking notice of Hajime and Kazuichi again and inhaling sharply. “What did you need?”

“I was gonna ask what all the 11037 business was about.” Hajime chimes in, leaning forward in interest. “You said it was about someone important to you?

“A lot of people I tell this story to think it’s about an old friend of mine-Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation.” he begins, running a hand through his hair. “It was really about Leon.”

All five kids are listening intently now. Even Fuyuhiko has an eyebrow raised in interest, so Makoto continues.

“At the start of the Killing School Life, I met Sayaka, who I went to middle school with. We were close instantly, and there’s no denying she had...er-feelings for me.” he finishes lamely. “I never figured out whether I felt the same way, but I definitely had them for Leon. He was...I dunno. Pretty? Maybe.”

“I hung out with Leon almost every day until Sayaka died. We found her dead in my bathroom-we’d switched rooms for the night. Long story.” the brunet continued. “We did the investigation the next day, and she’d written a message in blood: 11037.”

“And?” Kazuichi asks, looking at Makoto in anticipation. “What’s that gotta do with Leon?”

“Flip it upside down.” Hajime realizes immediately. “If you connected the 1’s, it’d look like Leon.”

“Smart one we’ve got here.” Makoto laughs quietly, slightly embarrassed that the kid figured it out so quickly. “Onto the rest of the story…”

“We decoded that Leon murdered Sayaka out of self defense, but Monokuma was a _bastard_ and killed him anyways-he got executed fucking brutally, and we were all forced to watch. I _loved_ him, and that piece of shit, Junko-!”

“S-Sorry, kinda went off the deep end there.” he apologizes, but the teens are still invested. “Well, anyways, that’s the story of the tragic one-sided love of me and Leon Kuwata…” Makoto chuckles, but it’s clipped and bitter. Sonia looks at him in understanding, and he remembers her reaction to Gundham’s execution. Kazuichi tightens his grip on Hajime, who comfortingly leans back, and Makoto can’t help but be slightly envious. They have the young love that he and Leon never could, and that hurts him the most.

“You five should get some sleep. Go find Aoi and Hiro; they’ll show you your rooms.” the brunet tells them tiredly, and they all make affirming noises before wandering off. 

And Makoto lets himself cry.

*~•~*

_Are you there?_

_Can you hear me…?_

_Nah. Thought so._

_Hope you know I love you, Makoto. This is...a weird state to be in: am I a ghost or what? You aren’t dreaming, just in case you can hear._

_Sayaka misses you too. We all do, especially me._

_See ya someday, Makoto._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this isn't great. read my other fics pls and follow my tumblr @chilled-gales


End file.
